


honey, where are you

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meant To Be, with a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Jisung loses his pet sugar glider.





	honey, where are you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This started off as a non-crack fic but...somehow.. lmao
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also!! Thank you to the person who helped me beta this fic hehe you know who you are ;D   
> And my fakes who never stop supporting me and giving me ideas lol ♥

“Mum! I'm heading out now!” Jisung shouts at the doorway right before he opens the main door. “Okay, take care!” his mum shouts back a reply from somewhere in the kitchen. He nods in acknowledgment despite no one being around see it. Unlocking the door and making his way out, he doesn't forget to lock the door before walking towards the walkway. 

Looking down at the small sling bag that is draped across his chest, he smiles when he sees a tiny head pop out of the small opening, large black eyes looking back at him. “Hiii Honey~ Ready for our day out?” smiling at the those eyes look at him expectantly. 

Honey is Jisung’s pet sugar glider. His parents got her for Jisung’s birthday last year. He has always been told he looks like a squirrel, and he even eats like one sometimes. So few years back he kept asking his parents if he can get a pet squirrel but it is illegal to have squirrels as pets. Jisung was sad every time his parents had to tell him no, but he slowly came to an understanding and totally forgot about it when they got him Honey last year.

Taking care of Honey started off really tough because of he wasn't used to having a pet, what more a sugar glider. She was quick and agile and really playful. The first day Jisung almost turned his whole room upside down trying to catch a hold of her. She climbed the shelves and jumped off of them, gliding down, and proceeding to do the same on other furniture. Jisung tried so hard to catch her to calm her down but gave up after he almost knocked his bookshelf over. 

On weekends like this, he would take her out for a short outing at the nearby park. She has a small pink tag that he bought for her a few months after getting her - _Honey_ engraved on it with a drawing of a honey pot Jisung drew himself. Jisung’s an only child so he spends most of his free time at home with Honey, if not with his friends after school. You could say they're like best friends at this point. Jisung tells Honey everything, literally everything. Sometimes she’d stay still and look at him as if she understands and sometimes she’d squirm out of his arms to climb up somewhere. 

It's Spring now, flowers have started to bloom, shades of pink, red and yellow decorate the sidewalks on the way to the park. He's dressed in his usual plain tee and favourite red flannel, the spring breeze messing up his hair every now and then pushing his bangs all over his eyes. The park is about a 10 minute walk, he shortens the sling of the bag a little so it is higher and closer to his chest. He coos when he sees Honey closing her eyes, taking a nap on their walk to the park.

It's around 8AM when they reach the park, it's pretty empty and peaceful for now. A few cyclists and joggers on the small track around the park. He walks towards their favorite spot by the pond. Large trees surround the pond, providing a shade away from the sun and also places for Honey to climb around and play. They been coming here every Saturday for the past half year, he trusts Honey to stay close by as she always does. Which is why he never puts her on a leash or strap that would strain her. Just a name tag for his precious sugar glider. 

 

Jisung takes a seat under the largest tree by the pond, having full view of the pond as well as the other side of the park. He adjusts himself by leaning back on the tree trunk and crosses his legs before unzipping the sling bag fully. “Honey-ya~ We have arrived at the park, wakey wakey~” he proceeds to open the sling bag and Honey pokes out her head in curiosity, looking up at Jisung before glancing around. Her ears perked up in realisation that they're in the park.

Carefully, Jisung carries her out from the sling bag, cupping her between his palms. Taking out a carrot snack from the bags side pocket, he feeds it to Honey who reaches out for it instantly. She munches on the piece of carrot while Jisung caresses her forehead. When she's finished Jisung tells her she can go play and releases her on the grass. Right when her feet touches the grass, she rushes and climbs up the tree that Jisung was leaning on. He knows she'll be playing around for awhile and be close by so he doesn't bother paying close attention to her. 

_Oh how he was wrong._

He had decided to close his eyes for a while, listening to the calm surroundings after taking in the view in front of him. Without realising, he actually dozed off for a good 10 minutes. When he wakes up because he felt something licking his hand. Opening his eyes, he's met with a pair of deep brown eyes belonging to a dog — specifically a Golden Retriever. It is in a sitting up position with its tail wagging in a playful and excited manner. “Hey boy...or girl? Boy?” Jisung questions the dog in front of him and spots the blue name tag, “Baby eh? You're a pretty big baby then haha,” proceeding to laugh and pat the dog who seems to enjoy the rub. 

Jisung has always wanted a dog but his mum is allergic so he doesn't bother asking them if he could ever have one. Only one of his friends has a dog, Hyunjin has a chihuahua mixed dog which is small and vicious. He doesn't get it why Kkami — Hyunjin’s dog, hates him so much. Kkami himself plays favourites, whenever they hangout at Hyunjin’s place with Seungmin, Kkami seems so nice and playful with Seungmin. Totally opposite with Jisung. Maybe Hyunjin has trained Kkami to hate Jisung to spite him or something.

The golden retriever seems to have taken a liking to Jisung because after a few rubs, said dog practically pounced on Jisung, causing him to fall over onto his back. It covers Jisung’s face in licks and dog saliva and Jisung can only shriek in surprise because this dog was _huge_. Honestly, if any one passed by they probably can't see Jisung because he's practically engulfed under said dog's fluff of fur. After a few licks and trying to escape from dog’s licks, he gives up and instead just continues to rub its face and neck. 

It stops licking him and moves aside while Jisung sits up, “Thanks for the love Baby boy,” chuckling before he realised Honey wasn't around, “Honey! Come back we gotta go!” Glancing to his left them right and left again, realisation hits him, has Honey gone missing? Jisung’s eyes widen in shock and stands up abruptly, startling the dog by his side as well.

Shit. Jisung can't believe he lost Honey at such a familiar place to both of them. Looking down at Baby he pouts, “I'm sorry buddy but I gotta go find my own baby right now,” patting the dog one last time, “Go back to your owner yeah?” He takes one last glance before jogging off to look for Honey. Baby must've thought Jisung was gonna play with him because it started running alongside Jisung. Not that Jisung mind so he just laughed in surprise and continued his search.

 

Minho swore he told his dog to wait for him outside the toilet, patiently but no, said dog is currently nowhere to be found near the toilets. Sighing to himself he walked down the pathway to look for it, he's surprised but not really. Baby is a loyal and obedient dog but it's also really playful and carefree. He's not worried about Baby getting lost because they've been frequenting to this park since Baby was a puppy. It knows it's own way home as well.

Humming to a familiar tune, just enjoying the stroll around the park, Minho takes in the peaceful atmosphere the park gives off. The morning breeze coupled up with the slight sunlight was perfect. A perfect way to start the weekend.

He was walking past a pathway with lots of bigger trees when he heard squeaks and stopped in his tracks. Minho tries to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from, he'd ignore it if he knew it was a squirrel but he didn't expect to see a sugar glider on the tree branch. A sugar glider with a pink tag and — _a drawing of a honey pot?_ Minho makes it a point to retrieve the tiny pet, knowing its owner is probably somewhere looking for it. 

“Hey there little buddy, wanna come down?” coaxed Minho, trying to get the attention of the sugar glider so that it will come down itself. “Come on down yeah?”

The sugar glider just stared at Minho, not moving or even blinking an eye. “I really have to go up there and bring you down don't I?” He sighed once more before walking closer to the tree to climb up. Minho’s climbed trees before, growing up he played with his friends a lot climbing trees and he's been camping and hiking a lot as well. 

He makes his way up the tree, thankful he's in comfortable outfit that allows him to move freely without any constraints. He successfully reaches the tree branch where the sugar glider was now, towards the end of the branch. Minho adjusts so that he's sitting comfortable on the part where the branch connects to the tree trunk. Then, he tries reaching out to the sugar glider and calling it out.

Jisung makes his way to the other side of the park where there are more trees, hoping he'll find Honey there. She loves playing hide-n-seek in trees the most anyways. He calls her name out as he approaches the area, Baby closeby trailing behind him. It is then when Jisung stops in his tracks because he sees a pink tag shining in the distance because of the sunlight reflecting off of it. That is definitely where his precious pet is at. 

What he doesn't expect to see is a stranger trying to grab his baby or what more kidnap his precious. His overprotectiveness instinct takes over his mind and he dashes for the tree, towards his baby and the stranger. 

As he closes in, he shouts “HONEY!!” really loudly, catching the stranger atop the tree off guard, eyes widening due to the shock. The only response Jisung got was a reply which sounded like “Baby!”?

 

What happens next was like a scene from a cliché movie.

 

When the said stranger spotted Jisung, he was shocked and lost his balance. There wasn't time to process anything that was happening and by instinct, Jisung dashed and caught the stranger just in time, in his arms, holding him bridal style. He didn't even notice Honey jumping off and gliding down to his shoulder when he caught the stranger who now had his eyes closed. Probably waiting for the impact of the fall.

Minho did not expect someone to suddenly shout at him, what more call him “Honey”. He didn't even have time to connect the dots that the sugar glider in front of him earlier had a name tag which clearly had a honey pot drawn on it. When he whipped his head up at the voice, he saw his dog chasing behind the owner of the voice before shouting “Baby!” He was shocked and surprised all together that he lost his balance. He cursed internally before shutting his eyes, embracing for short fall. But what he feels is a soft landing, like he's being carried? In someone's arms? But he keeps his eyes shut anyways.

Jisung looks down at the stranger in his arms, shakes him a little, “Hey, hey are you okay? Are you dead? Hello?” The stranger isn't the heavy but Jisung can feel himself tiring out already and wonders if he should just drop him onto the ground which is padded with grass anyways. He glances at Honey on his shoulder and asks, “Honey, what should I do?”

At this moment, Minho peeks one eye open and he knows the guy who called him Honey caught him and all he wants to do is curl into a ball and die of embarrassment. No one has been so direct with him nor has he been held like this in someone's arms before. He decides maybe this is a sign from god for him to meet someone special. So, he decides to go with his instinct and opens his eyes.

Jisung watches as Minho’s eyes flutter open, both making eye contact and just starting at each other for a good 5 seconds before they both burst out laughing. Jisung’s eyes are met with Minho’s own pair of eyes which is a beautiful shade of brown with the sunlight shining on the latter’s face. He thinks, maybe this could be love at first sight. Minho on the other hand is just stunned with how someone can look so bright and smiley, with cheeks that puffy and adorable. 

“So I guess you can let me down now?” Minho starts the conversation and smiles up at Jisung. “I'm heavy aren’t I?” chuckling and turning his head away.

“Oh right, yeah let me just,” Jisung carefully lowers his arms so that Minho can stand up on his own. “No, you're not heavy, not that I noticed anyways.”

“Earlier you called me-,” both spoke up at once. 

“Honey,” Minho continued.

“Baby,” Jisung said at the same time.

“Haha our first encounter and already with pet names eh?” Minho teased the other and Jisung couldn't help but blush a little at the directness from the other.

“Actually, literally pet names. Honey is my sugar glider’s name,” Jisung explained as he pointed at her on his shoulder.

Minho’s mouth curled up in an 'o’ as everything clicked together, “My dog’s name is Baby!” pointing at the golden retriever sitting on the ground beside them. 

After explanations and clearing up what had happened. They both introduced themselves and found a spot to sit with both their pets and get to know each other better. Their morning went by quickly before both had to head back home. 

Before going their own separate ways they exchanged numbers and bid each other good bye, a silent promise made to talk more often and meet up again.

 

 

Jisung reaches home and right when he entered his room, his phone pings indicating he has received a new message.

 

**_minho has added you_ **  


**Accept** | Reject 

 

 

 **minho _11:11am_**  
hello jisungie! 

**jisung _11:12am_**  
hello minho hyung n.n

 

Messages were exchanged throughout the day and one particular message made Jisung’s heart skip a beat and blush really hard.

 

 **minho _10:25pm_**  
since our pets’ names are Honey and Baby, I guess we can't use that for each other

but I'd still want to call you Baby 

 

Jisung couldn't believe how direct Minho was and the (non-subtle) flirting that's been going on. Jisung has never felt this way before and decides to follow his heart. His reply is almost instantly without any hesitation.

 

 **jisung _10:25pm_**  
you can call me anything you like, hyung ♡

 

After his reply, Minho video calls him and they both ended up talking till 2AM before they bid goodnight and goodbye with much back and forth “You close the phone first” “No you do it” “Alright, I will, good night Jisungie” “Hey you haven't closed it” “But I can't do it” “Find I'll do it!”

Jisung ends the call and his phone screen lights up with new messages.

 

 **minho _2:11am_**  
I can't believe you hung up on me!

but goodnight jisungie, sleep well

 **jisung _2:12am_**  
hehe night minho hyung


End file.
